stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Stitchers ''was renewed on July 15 by ABC Family (Source) for a second season. The number of episodes is yet to be determined. The season premiere was on March 22nd, 2016 at 10/9c.(Source) Storylines: *Kyle Harris teased that now that "''We have Fisher onboard as a regular this season, I think there’s that whole treaded territory. What his backstory is and how this is now affecting his life."Source'' '' * Harris also stated that he's heard that there will be episodes this season that we’ll learn a lot of backstory ... like the whole episode will be a flashback episode of how each individual character found their way to this program.Source * Linus will be inspired to do some growing up and reorder his life. Whereas Camille , this is the single most dire situation she’s ever been in in her life... And, in the aftermath of that, she feels wholly unprepared to go. So, she will pull away emotionally and seek fight training from Fisher .Source *Maggie:Things are never cut and dried, good or bad for her and sometimes you have to do things that are contrary to what are as a person or how you do your job. So there are times when we will mistrust Maggie because of the things that she has to do. She is an agent, but… Maggie, on the whole has the lab and the kids that she loves and she wants to protect them, while trying to keep her job. Although she will have more power this season; she will give more power to the others as well, so that they can do what they need to do. By the time this season ends you’ll have a very clear idea of who she's working with and what are her intentions with the kids.(source) * Camille (Allison Scagliotti) : She will be trying to cheer up Detective Fisher (Damon Dayoub) as he recovers from last season's wounds.(Source) Cast: Main Cast (Series Regulars) * Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark – TBA * Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin – TBA * Salli Richardson as Maggie Baptiste – TBA * Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson – TBA * Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia – TBA * Damon Dayoub as Quincy Fisher(Source) Supporting Cast (Characters that appear in 3 episodes or more) *Cassidy Freeman as Ellie (Source) *John Billingsley as Mitchell Blair (Source) *Ross Kurt Le as Alex (Source) *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Nina *Kaylee Quinn as Young Kirsten ''Guest Cast:(Characters that only appear in 1 or 2 episodes) *Guy Wilson as TBA Source *Michael Graziadei as TBA(Source) *Tim Chiou as TBA (Sourc e) *Dontrell Griffin as TBA (Source) *Coco Quinn as Young Kirsten * Dondré Whitfield ''(Salli's husband) as Sam Lewis.(source) *Logan Paul as Theo Engelson Spoilers and Notes: *On July 25th, 2015, it was announced that Damon Dayoub who plays Quincy Fisher was promoted to series reguular for season 2 after recurring for the series' 1st season .(Source) *John Billingsley (True Blood, Star Trek: Enterprise) will recur in Season 2 as Mitchell Blair, an NSA executive who arrives on the scene as part of an “abrupt change” to the Stitchers’ organization. Described as having a “folksy, disarming charm” to mask his “ice-cold intent and deadly ideas,” we’re thinking Mitchell will prove quite the thorn in Maggie’s side.(Source) *Additionally, Cassidy Freeman (Smallville, Longmire) will guest-star as Ellie, a hacker who uses her “impressive skills” to taunt the Stitchers team.(Source) *Billingsley and Freeman’s characters will both be introduced in the second episode of Season 2.(Source) *Allison Scagliotti described season 2 as Bigger. Badder. Sexier. Slicker, whereas Ritesh Rajan said that the show's tone is Darker. More mature both as a show and as the characters as whole, and that they are going to pick up right where we left off. So, the events at the end of Season 1 finale definitely will take a heavy toll on everybody in terms of what are they doing at the program.Source *Emma Ishta teased that we will learn more about Kirsten's parents, but especially more about the mother.Source *The first title to be confirmed for season 2 was the 5th episode aptly named Midnight Stitcher .(Source) . *On October 26th, 2015, there was an early 6AM call according to executive producer of the series, Jeffrey A. Schechter(Source). *The table read for one of the episodes of season 2 took place November 20th, 2015 and Norman Buckley was present.(Source) *Scouting for episode 2.06 took place on November 30th, 2015.(Source). *The table read for episode 2.07 took place on December 9th, 2015(Source ). *Damon Dayoub's character, Quincy Fisher will have a lot of fight scenes this season.(Source). *Prepping for 2.08 started on December 14th, 2015.(Source) *Jeff A. Schechter, the executive producer of Stitchers also teased on December 14th, 2015, that we'd be receiving news soon about when the series comes back to airs it's second season.(Source) *On December 15th, 2015, Andrew Zuber( a writer for the series) tweeted that there was prop meeting for the show.(Source). *On December 17th, 2015, the actor Tim Chiou confirmed he'd be appearing in season 2 as a new character that's a lawyer in Pretty Little Lawyers .(Source) *The last day of filming for Stichers in 2015 (at least) was December 22, 2015 according to Ross Kurt Le.(Source) *Coco, Kayley Quinn's younger sister was also cast as an even younger version of Kirsten Clark.(Source 1) *Jasmin Savoy Brown has been cast in a recurring role on Freeform’s procedural drama series “Stitchers.” She will guest-star as “Nina”, a well-versed fangirl who works at a comic book store and strikes up a “hot nerdy flirtation” with a member of the Stitchers team. (Source) *On January 5th, 2016, it was revealed that a lot of the scenes that require a sound stage are done so at Stage 5.(Source) *On Januaray 11th, 2016 Layla Alizada, a guest star revealed that Season 2 would begin airing in March in an instagram post. (Source) *As of January 13th, 2016, episode 9 has begun shooting while prepping for the second season finale has begun. The wrap party is also on the horizon!(Source) *The final table read of the season took place on January 21st, 2016.(Source) *on Sunday January 24th, it was confirmed on the Stitchers' Facebook page that season 2 will premiere sometime in Spring of 2016.(Source) *The executive producer and main cast were recently interviewed by Michael Knox Smith for his entertainment blog MikesFilmTalk. (Source) *Principal photography for Season 2 will wrap on February 1, 2016, according to executive producer Jeffrey A Schechter. (Source) *There may or may not be more than than the 11 episodes (we got in Season 1) in Season 2.(Source) *Zap2it featured an exclusive behind the scenes story of the premiere episode of Season 2 teasing Cameron's fate. (Source). *A sneak preview of the opening minutes of the Season 2 premiere episode 2.0 followed by an announcement by Kyle Harris was released exclusively by Zap2it (Source) *Salli’s husband is Dondré Whitfield , who will be playing a character called Sam Lewis this season.(source) *Kristen's mother may still be alive.(source) *More secrets will be learned. For example we will see some people who “should” be right, not be right. There are also some definite twists that the characters and audience will have to figure out. And it looks so much better. The show looks great; darker, edgier and more interesting as well as more “filmy.”(source) *Elsewhere, Leslie Turner (Oded Fehr) putting the lab on lockdown and suspicions surrounding Maggie.(Source) *Stitching into a live consciousness leaves her with a big side effect: she's starting to experience emotions again. The new discovery leads to one change in the stitchers program: the suit Kirsten wears in the fish tank.. This should come in handy when her latest stitch leads to a shocking discovery and an important memory involving her biological father. (Source) *Logan Paul will moderate the Stitchers at the 2016 Wondercon Panel & will also guest star in episodes this April!(Source) He is playing Theo Engelson, Camille's brother.(Source 2) Episodes: Reception: Gallery: 1.10-BTS01.png CMvFK9aUEAA5VvG.jpg large.jpg|Storycards for season 2! Season 2 table read01.jpg Season 2 table read.jpg 2.01BTS01.png|First Day Filming Season 2 2.01BTS02.png|Read into this what you will... 2.01BTS03.jpg|First slate of Season 2 2.01BTS04.png CSvO7cXUEAAGLFm.jpg CSvlgYFWcAA22wz.jpg CS1wbrGWcAAmug-.jpg 2.01BTS05.png|Behind the scenes filming Season 2 Stitchers2005TableRead.png 2015-11-20 0920.png CUTz68KWcAA7mpr.jpg CUOOxq8UwAAAZWm.jpg CUXrEWyWoAArKjb.jpg CUloafzUkAAZTYl.jpg Kyle S2 BTS.png Ritesh S2 BTS.jpg 2.05BTS04.jpg|The cast bts during Season 2 2.00BTS-Salli.jpg 2015-12-02 1253.png 2.0XBTS Norman-cast.jpg 2.05BTS03.jpg 2.05BTS02.jpg 2.05BTS01.jpg 2.06BTS01.jpg CTFc7gqUYAAp5kX.jpg Ritesh BTS S2-01.png CWd9-N9WsAA2a6s.jpg Emma Ishta S2 BTS.jpg 2.00-Ritesh BTS.jpg|Call Time for Ritesh Rajan, first day of work on S2 Stichers Makeup Trailer.jpg|Stitchers Makeup Trailer gets a Christmas touch 2.0 Alison BTS.jpg|Alison on set filming Season 2 2.05BTS08.jpg 2.05 BTS07.jpg 2.05 BTS06.jpg 2.05 BTS05.jpg 2.09 BTS01.jpg Kyle's notes S1.jpg Coco BTS02.jpg|Coco getting hair and makeup BTS Season 2 Coco BTS01.jpg|Coco Quinn on set of Season 2 playing a Younger Kirsten. 11426172 1606836886249805 787231207 n.jpg|Molly Myer's husband (Jaqueline Stinger) standing in for Ritesh Rajan Molly BTS01.jpg|BTS with Molly Myers (Jaquline Stinger) 2.0 BTS Damon.jpg 10661018 434277723443272 1640858646 n.jpg Emma Kyle Damon BTS 2.0.jpg Molly BTS03.jpg Molly BTS02.jpg BTS filming Emma Damon.jpg Coco BTS.jpg CYn4QP2UwAAeeL6.jpg New Suit BTS 2.0.jpg|Kirsten's New Stitcher Suit? Sneak Peak from Season 2 12654112 1673010359605448 1708124815072202962 n.png 12424472 742232699247396 1106002096 n.jpg 12627935 925101684249224 1722016140 n.jpg 12568911 1662801977309823 1745428643 n.jpg 12558349 1031976193510722 1585557783 n.jpg 12552327 1678269482444233 300356792 n.jpg 12547624 475757585957875 230078202 n.jpg 12547376 599034306914135 577378094 n.jpg 12534208 223054918029933 1560168119 n.jpg CZ6C84jW0AA527A.jpg large.jpg 12552489_916630635099699_1386621558_n.jpg 12647202 1672391036334047 8963167221160274800 n.jpg 12552520 1672391506334000 3635353477733484009 n.jpg 12524052 1673010699605414 927500505032798532 n.png 12513565 1673374852902332 1123988052930283571 o.jpg Fisher's Cake.png|Fisher Finally got his Cake. From season 2 wrap party 2.10 BTS Last Day.jpg|Final Day of Shooting S2 CaJFfFEWIAAKO7x.jpg large.jpg CaQM 4HWwAAIQr5.jpg CaNcUXJVAAAEOK2.jpg CaLhYSPVIAEguV4.jpg CaLDZCIWAAIcsQw.jpg CaL2Hr3UcAEk8Cv.jpg CaKEbQrWEAAjPP1.jpg CaO0d IUYAEVZ5I.jpg 12642594 1675088086064342 5749638230483325281 n.jpg 12592644 1675087586064392 2980708675461400848 n.jpg 12348151 1659229774316840 7535992248919123734 n.jpg CaTAcItUAAA9cCu.jpg CajNYNHW0AIcdvL.jpg CafQebFUsAA AKg.jpg Cad4cB2UYAA5iq8.jpg CaaL8MAUEAEMdeK.jpg CaK0Cl1UAAAnNHu.jpg Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg CazO0b2WAAAh-Yu.jpg CayX60ZWwAAsG7G.jpg Ca0m4DZWAAATxPi.jpg Ca4iTBfUcAAzcjc.jpg Ca-LFP7XEAEx7eF.jpg Ca-I2XiUMAASjPt.jpg Ca9-tahUYAAeyLp.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg CbNn7QnWIAADR4T.jpg CbN8gaKWcAANmd9.jpg 12744128 1678400962399721 1309726611881890396 n.jpg 12718277 1678402315732919 7320179054611500595 n.jpg 12711145 1678402179066266 3220320157077041897 o.jpg CbN3MusUsAIXzdC.jpg CbTOI7qWIAAiytX.jpg CbRs8gGWAAALJW4.jpg CbbM dxW8AEW3A8.jpg CaJVHlmUsAAD2TE.jpg Cbg7E4AUUAAi DZ.jpg large.jpg|Damon Dayoub Season 2 Blooper reel Ritesh Rajan S2 BTS.jpg 2.0 BTS Kyle (3).jpg 2.0 Kirsten Clark.jpg Allison 2.0 BTS.jpg 2.0 BTS Cameron Kirsten.jpg 2.0 BTS Fisher.jpg Cb61Qi9WwAA8Np1.jpg Cb7U3-BUUAAqWEm.jpg Cb6a7iRXIAEGtou.jpg 12744223 1681934772046340 6529969739153909184 n.jpg CcAp1uBUMAAguIx.jpg large.jpg|The Cast and Crew of Stitchers CcGph2AUYAAVKta.jpg 12771646 1682673348639149 2933676131916581230 o.jpg 12794439 1682958145277336 7957985977423292740 n.jpg 10625101 1502325246673961 2524809448394779845 n.jpg 12798871 1683961745176976 3730532893892316703 n.jpg 12043049 1684049495168201 2180887308338266510 n.jpg CcZZrHQVAAAOqoY.jpg large.jpg 12809544 1685065681733249 7325934426037051633 n.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg Glasses Club.jpg 12841318 1686203384952812 2649464629887271482 o.jpg 12794460 1686203134952837 2477718568789047110 n.jpg CdG6bXXW8AABBtb.jpg S2 BTS Emma03.jpg 12826056 918423814942021 336630008 n.jpg 12825878 964377333609365 986609206 n.jpg 12805732 1686221024951048 6329644767080962101 n.jpg 12799127 1686222648284219 578954467199032778 n.jpg 12798120 1562494297394280 249936729 n.jpg 12822458 928314447281085 147541895 n.jpg Kirsten Manga.jpg 12804676 1686246681615149 6687038761730639683 n.jpg 12790944 1686221818284302 3818347066829509480 n.jpg 1947577 1686242381615579 5099702583876453559 n.jpg Damon Dayoub BTS S2.jpg 12825736 1721070288176341 369478083 n.jpg 928190 198140923887401 936217271 n.jpg 1898069 1689512347955249 8436818863740998938 n.jpg 12821332 1689089391330878 852441302080023825 n.jpg 12800129 1689088957997588 2326642810395403441 n.jpg Linus Manga.jpg 12822342 108682106195481 1450144864 n.jpg Season 2 5 Days.jpg 12819041 1691604844415061 914890577 n.jpg 10963947 467549196787193 1957399491 n.jpg 481163 1689096654663485 6403162039147012773 n.jpg 12794358 1690215577884926 6684579642340800703 n.jpg 12790949 1686343111605506 4268181869186045821 n.jpg 10348448 1686346998271784 1859390347042959088 n.jpg 12814170 1686347334938417 6238552488642496264 n.jpg 12804891 1686346718271812 2391782181730594524 n.jpg 12524354 1686343258272158 3610867066710397552 n.jpg 12494913 1689096814663469 4320575308233615011 n.jpg 993081 1686347464938404 448350323347907228 n.jpg Maggie Manga.jpg 12814529 1686348144938336 983531424338651215 n.jpg 12809606 1686350211604796 4944400320941763924 n.jpg 12809513 1686348464938304 2804449722201043694 n.jpg 12801195 1686348001605017 3631009031786176489 n.jpg 10173598 1686348298271654 2421557160727897006 n.jpg 1470069 1691166384456512 883624789964855801 n.jpg 2016-03-21 0854.png CeQOXjrWIAAB-9Z.jpg CeUVk-vUAAAHuF3.jpg CeROjFEUMAAAwoc.jpg CeZVAEaXIAA 9T2.jpg CeW3DQqUAAUzupb.jpg CeV HAVWQAEt5Bi.jpg 12804749 1686357924937358 470106082252175173 n.jpg 12798876 1686358054937345 8291224648983536410 n.jpg 12809714 1693574484215702 1271099724609053350 n.jpg 12717984 1693700317536452 7515968847308716284 n.jpg 12670511 1693700304203120 3120429919662823571 n.jpg 12523823 1693700344203116 8011296114310219312 n.jpg 12439278 1693700397536444 3624619091684154618 n.jpg 12075007 1693700297536454 1960122172679419730 n.jpg 10628091 1693713020868515 6726820667562898150 n.jpg 10420075 1693700390869778 166965979075376721 n.jpg 10366201 1693700340869783 7957486253506964944 n.jpg 1936366 1693552077551276 8754488088593773661 n.jpg 1502508 1693425887563895 4004024019318586823 n.jpg 1474626 1693700320869785 6848108927503566176 n.jpg 1452246 1692637407642743 6554538757811952639 n.jpg KyleHarryLayingonCouch.jpg 01WondeCon2016.jpg 02WonderCon2016.jpg 03WonderCon2016.jpg 04WonderCon2016.jpg 05WonderCon2016.jpg 06WonderCon2016.jpg StichersonFreeform.jpg FisherandCamillePromo.jpg Sneak Peeks: Cast of Stitchers at D23 Expo 2015 Radio Disney ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016! A Thank You From Ritesh Rajan-1 Stitchers Will Kirsten and Cameron finally get together? Emma and Ritesh|Emma and Ritesh Have Fun BTS Emma, Ritesh and Kyle|BTS with the cast while filming Season 2 Emma Stitchers 1|Emma celebrating the holiday by opening a Christmas Cracker Freeform Stitchers - Emma Ishta|Emma and Kyle tease Season 2 Will Stitchers Still Be on Freeform? Stitchers Season 2 Teaser Stitchers Season 1 Recap & First Minute of Season 2 Premiere Stitchers Cast Reactions to Cameron's Death Stitchers Season 2 "Suit Up" Promo (HD) Stitchers Season 2 "What's On Your Mind?" Promo (HD) Stitchers Season 2 Premiere Tuesday, March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform STITCHERS SEASON 2 - SUIT UP Stitchers Season 2 Premiere 60 Promo Preview Tuesday, March 22 at 10pm 9c on Freeform!-0 "Stitchers" Star Kyle Harris on Keeping Secrets and Experiencing Déjà Vu Stitchers Emma Ishta & Kyle Harris at WonderCon 2016 Stitchers Jeff Schechter at WonderCon 2016 Stitchers Allison Scagliotti & Ritesh Rajan at WonderCon 2016 Stitchers Salli Richardson Whitfield & Damon Dayoub at WonderCon 2016 Allison Scagliotti & Ritesh Rajan Stitchers WonderCon 2016 Intervew Jeffrey Alan Schechter Stitchers WonderCon 2016 Interview Emma Ishta & Kyle Harris Stitchers WonderCon 2016 Interview Salli Richardson Whitfield & Damon Dayoub Stitchers WonderCon 2016 Interview Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Freeform Category:Upcoming Season Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 2